Dancing with the Devil
by phix27
Summary: HGSS


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or even the plot. But! I own Slade.

A/N: For the Quill Contest on the Hideaway. Light fic. This is for Vamps too, cause she loves Severus/Hermione. Let your wildest fantasies come true Vamps! lol

**Dancing with the Devil**

By: phix27

Severus Snape was bored out of his skull. He was at a Ministry party, to celebrate the end of the war. Potter had won, of course. Severus was leaning against the refreshment table, a glass of red wine in his hand. He was trying to get as drunk as possible.

"Why Professor Snape. Funny seeing you here," said a voice behind him.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why is seeing me at a Ministry party funny Miss Granger?"  
"You don't seem the like the party type Professor."

Severus gave a wiry smile to the young woman. "I am not a Professor anymore Miss Granger. I seem to have lost the position in your sixth year, if you recall."

"I remember, and please, call me Hermione."

"Very well Hermione."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Hermione sighed and leaned against the refreshment table. Severus looked over and for the first time he got a look at her outfit. She was wearing the standard little black dress. Her height was slightly enhanced by the heels she was wearing. She was also drinking a glass of wine, but it was white. Severus must have been staring at her for too long, for she looked up at him. She smiled when he blushed. It was so unlike him to blush and he wondered why. He had only ever blushed once. Hermione set her drink down.

"Would you like to dance Snape?" she asks him.

Severus nods. She takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor.

Hermione's point of view

Hermione was leading Snape to the middle of the dance floor. She never thought she would be leading Snape anywhere. She couldn't suppress a grin. She loved dancing. Hermione placed her right hand on his shoulder and placed her other hand in his. Snape's hand was warm and this surprised Hermione. She had always thought his hands would be cold, like his demeanor. Snape's right hand went to her hip. Chills went up her spine at his touch. She had never felt like that before. What was happening?

Severus's point of view

Hermione danced well. That much was apparent from the first few steps.

"What do you do now that you're not teaching?" she asked Severus.

"I am working for the Ministry, rounding up the remaining Death Eaters," he answers, twirling her.

"What will you do," she asks, "when they are all caught?"

Severus shrugs. "Retire, I guess."

"Isn't there going to be a Mrs. Severus Snape?" Hermione asked.

Severus chuckles. "Please, be serious Hermione."

Hermione frowns. "I am serious!"

Severus gets a sad look on his face. "There was, once."

"What happened to her?"

"She died of breast cancer."

"I'm so sorry."

He smiles sadly. "It's alright."

"What was her name?" Hermione asks.

"Diana. She was a goddess in human flesh," he answers, chuckling. It was so easy to be himself with her.

"Did you ever try to find love again?"

"No. No one could ever replace my Diana."

"How do you know, if you didn't try?"

"Hermione, I am an old man. All women my age are either married or want a younger man."

"You are not old and I'm sure many a lady wishes for you."

Severus gives her a wiry smile. "Do you want to match-make Hermione?"

"Oh no. That's not what I do. But I'm sure if you wanted too, you could find someone."

She looks around.

"Mrs. Manson?"

"Engaged again."

"Ms. Stratton?"

"Doesn't swing that way."

"Oh."

They went through everyone at the party and all were taken.

"I guess your right Snape."

"You still didn't name one person at this party."

"Hm? Who?"

He leans close to her ear. "You."

Hermione's Point of View

"You," he whispers in her ear. Chills go up her spine. Her heart soared at those words. What was this? Did she actually… _like _Snape?

"What?"

"You didn't ask if I liked you."

"Oh… well, um, do you?" she asked. Something inside of her wanted him to say yes.

"Yes." And that's when he kissed her.

Severus's Point of View

She tasted like honey. So sweet and he didn't want to let go. She moaned and put both her hands around his neck. Her knees started to give way and he had to support them both.

"Severus…" she moans.

Applause resounded through the hall. They broke apart. Hermione blushed.

"I… I have to go now." She breaks out of his arms and runs.

"Hermione, wait!" Severus calls after her. "Come back…"

Hermione's Point of View

Hermione ran out of the room. Her face was on fire.

"Hermione, wait!" she heard Snape call after her. But she couldn't wait. She ran onto the balcony. She was breathing hard.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a voice behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do I know you?" asks Hermione.

"I don't think so. I was locked up since I was born. They thought I was dangerous. My name is Slade by the way. Slade McAlister." He sticks out a hand.

"Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you Slade." She shakes his hand.

"So, why are you out here all alone?"

"Well, ImetmyprofessorfromschoolandwedancedandkissedandnowIdon'tknowhowIfeelabouthim."

"What?" asks Slade.

"I met my Professor from school and we danced and kissed and now I don't know how I feel about him." She said slower.

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Well, okay, a lot."

"What does your heart say?" asks Slade.

Hermione thought for a minute. "My heart says… that I really like him."

"Yeah?"

"And… and that I want to learn more about him."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Oh Slade, what should I do?"

"Go back and tell him you're sorry. Dance some more, kiss some more."

"Thanks Slade. I'll do that."

Hermione hugs Slade and rushes off to find Severus.

Slade's Point of View

Slade watched Hermione walk away. He smiles to himself.

_Congrats Dad. I really think you should keep this one. _


End file.
